


More Than A Feeling

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Reality, Getting Back Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Patrick was pulled out of his trance by his phone’s text tone. The text was from Pete who wanted to know why Patrick didn’t answer the phone call. Patrick replied saying he was watching television; although he left out what he was watching. Pete had asked him if they could meet at Patrick’s house before the Q&A. Patrick didn’t know why he agreed to it but he did. So that’s why about an hour later Patrick was answering the door with a mask and was greeted by Pete wearing one as well.  Pete went to hug Patrick who backed away.“Social distancing remember? We don’t live together anymore.” Pete looked crestfallen but backed away before Patrick let him in.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So 2020 sucks, I decided to write this to all my friends on the Peterick discord I love you and thank you for all you write. To my special RP partner thank you from the bottom of my heart for RPing with me, you helped me get through 2020 and Patrick loves your Pete so much <3 To all my other friends enjoy my mess. I started writing this at work and it was supposed to be a 1 shot but I decided to have the plot in one chapter and the porn in the next =D enjoy!
> 
> This takes place after the Hasbro Con!

2020 was a strange year for everyone but especially for Patrick Stump. Being locked in quarantine, in theory, shouldn’t have been bad if right before this madness hit.. he and Pete hadn’t decided to take a break. Patrick twirled the gold band on his ring finger which had the words ‘keep you like an oath for eternity’ engraved on it. Patrick had really only seen Pete once when they did that performance back in June, now it was September. Patrick had done a solo charity performance and was currently watching their Family Feud episode; not for the first time.

“Things were better back then, what happened?” He looked at him and Pete doing the Hot Cash round and how in sync they were. He felt the tears pricking at his eyes and had just wiped them when he remembered the virtual convention Fall Out Boy was due to be a musical guest on tomorrow. Not Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy, Fall Out Boy. Which meant he would be seeing Pete soon at the DCD2 office for the Q & A session. Patrick was just thinking about how he was supposed to deal with this information when his phone started to ring blasting Bryan Adam’s ‘Everything I Do, I Do It For You.’ Reminding Patrick of the backpack incident when he as expressed to Pete how much he disliked the song Pete of course set it as his own person ringtone and Patrick hadn’t had the heart to change it yet.

  
  


Patrick didn’t have the mental or emotional capacity to talk right at the moment so he let the call go to voicemail. He went back to the Family Feud episode and remembered how Pete held his hand to calm his anxiety and Patrick had squeezed Pete’s hand to reassure him as well. Those days could still happen, right? He and Pete had been best friends for nineteen years, that had to count for something, didn’t it? 

Patrick was pulled out of his trance by his phone’s text tone. The text was from Pete who wanted to know why Patrick didn’t answer the phone call. Patrick replied saying he was watching television; although he left out what he was watching. Pete had asked him if they could meet at Patrick’s house before the Q&A. Patrick didn’t know why he agreed to it but he did. So that’s why about an hour later Patrick was answering the door with a mask and was greeted by Pete wearing one as well. Pete went to hug Patrick who backed away.

“Social distancing remember? We don’t live together anymore.” Pete looked crestfallen but backed away before Patrick let him in.

“I see you wasted no time putting your instruments up.”

  
  


Patrick frowned softly before speaking. “Had enough free time. Luckily already had this place as a studio or I’d be back in Chicago with my parents.” He glanced at Pete’s hand and of course noticed there was no gold band identical to the one Patrick wore. 

“Living with your parents isn’t a bad thing Lunchbox.” Pete had his hands shoved in his pockets and just looked around. Patrick didn’t answer just suggested that they go to the Q&A.

  
  
  


After the Q&A they walked back to Patrick’s house and Patrick figured that would be the end of it. They’d perform a few songs and then go back to the 2020 life. So they performed and Patrick put his best smiley face on. He thanked the mask, it was easy to hide his anguish behind it. Once that was finished he walked Pete to the door. “Always nice to see you, Pete. See you next event I’m sure.” That was it that was the end of it, Patrick had survived and now he could go gorge himself on Ben and Jerry’s then cry himself to sleep.

“Wait Trick.”

Patrick froze like he always did when Pete used that nickname. “What is it, Pete?”

“It’s been a long day, can I spend the night here?”

It was crazy and Patrick should’ve said no and yet he never could say no when Pete was involved. “I guess, I think you left some clothes here.” 


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the day watching movies and ordering take-out. The masks had come off and to Patrick, it felt like old times again. He didn’t even notice that his hand was now resting on Pete’s thigh. If this bothered Pete he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t until it got late that things got for lack of a better word, weird. Patrick’s blue eyes met Pete’s brown eyes and before Patrick could process what was happening he was kissing Pete. It wasn’t just any kiss either, Pete was kissing Patrick back with such a feverish passion that Patrick almost felt dizzy. He clung to Pete like he was drowning and Pete was a life preserver. When they finally broke for air their eyes met again and Pete spoke. “Trick I’m sorry the break was so stupid and--”   
  
Patrick put one of his long fingers to his lips. “Shut up you can explain later, bedroom now. I’m of just my hand.” He pulled a shocked Pete upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside Patrick made quick work of Pete’s clothes making the older man whistle.

“You’re still a beast Trick, good to know.”

“Less talking more touching.”

Pete laughed and ran his hands down Patrick’s sides smiling as Patrick shuddered. “What’s the matter Trick?”

“It’s been a while since someone’s touched me like that.”   
  
“It’s been just as long for me too, no one in fact since you.”

Patrick wanted to ask then why wasn’t he wearing his ring but the throbbing pain in his dick told him to focus on getting laid first ask questions later. He offered Pete a warm smile before Pete tugged his clothes off.

“Off I want these off.”

Patrick blushed as Pete lead him to the bed. “Lube’s in the drawer, I don’t have any condoms but I trust you.” 

Pete grinned and instead of working Patrick open, he crawled down and teased his hole with his tongue causing Patrick to mewl and tugged on Pete’s long hair begging him for more. Pete was more than happy to oblige. “You sing so pretty for me Trick.”

Patrick arched as Pete kept probing his hole with his tongue before he added a lubed finger to start working Patrick open. “More Pete...give me more...give me your cock.”   
  
“Hush my sweet angel...you’re not making this easy for me, but I promise I’ll give you what you want soon.”

  
  


Pete found himself flipped and on the bed. “No, you’ll give me what I want now.” One of his calloused hands started to stroke Pete’s cock to spread the lube. Pete looked with wide brown eyes.

“When did you--?”   
  
“Man of many talents Pete.” Patrick hissed as he lowered himself down onto Pete’s cock and Pete’s strong hands gripped the familiar curves of Patrick’s hips.

“Fuck Trick it’s been too long...next time...you top.”   
  
Patrick’s nails dug crescent marks into Pete’s shoulders as he moved his hips in a snake-like pattern. “I’d give it a while if I were you….the way I feel these days I’ll wreck your fragile ass and you won’t walk for a week.”

They were at it for about an hour when they both gasped each other’s names as they came hard and Patrick curled in Pete’s arms. “So Pete...if you still loved me….why did you take off your ring?”

  
Pete blushed and played with Patrick’s hair. “I planted it by accident in my garden, I haven’t found which pot yet.”   
  
Patrick laughed softly kissing him. “When I move back in...I’ll help you find it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best smut but hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
